Survival
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope, JJ and Emily are kidnapped, will the men be able to cope when only 2 of the 3 return back to them alive?
1. Chapter 1

Survival-Ch 1- Taken

Penelope Garcia and Jeniffer Reid aka JJ or Jayje are laughing and talking as they walk back toward the FBI building after enjoying a delicious lunch at a restuarant that just opened. Penelope was talking about the cute waiter and JJ says, "what about Derek"?, Penelope swallows hard and says, "what about him"?, JJ said, "I still dont' see why the two of you haven't gotten together yet".

Penelope looked at her friend and said, "look at me Jayje, do I look like Dereks type, noooooo I don't, he dates beautiful women that could pass for models, do I look like a model, I think not". JJ opens her mouth to argue with her friend when a hand caps over her mouth, she starts struggling and then things start going black.

Penelope starts screaming and a hand is capped over her mouth, she fights and tries to get away but she moans as she feels a stinging sensation in the side of her neck. The men laugh as they pull them into the van and close the door, one of the men looks up at the driver and says, "we've got em let's go".

Derek Morgan was sitting at his desk talking to one of his best friends Spencer Reid who was married to JJ, Derek says, "shouldn't JJ and Garcia have been back by now"?, Reid looks at his watch and says, "yeah they should have, they are 22 minutes and 15 seconds late and that isn't like either of them", Derek nods his head in agreement.

Hotch walks out of his office and says, "has anybody seen Garcia, I can't find her"?, Derek said, "she went out to lunch with JJ", he looks down at his watch and says, "they're late aren't they"?, Reid said, "yes and that isn't like them Hotch". Derek said, "pretty boy do you know where they were going to lunch today"?, he said, "they were going to that new place right up the street".

Derek said, "oh yeah I know the place Franks place isn't it"?, he said, "yeah they had been talking about going there since it opened last week and they decided this morning that today was that day". Hotch said, "why don't you two head up the street and see what's keeping them"?, they both nodded their heads as they headed toward the elevators.

Meanwhile across town JJ wakes up and finds her arms and legs chained to a bed, she looks to the side and sees Penelope chained the same way, she takes a deep breath and says, "Garcie, Garcie wake up". She doesn't get a response and she says, "Garcie please wake up", Penelope starts moving around and slowly opens her eyes.

Penelope said, "Jayje, where are we"?, she said, "I don't know Garcie", JJ said, "what is the last thing you remember"?, Penelope was trying to think but the pounding in her head was keeping her from it. JJ said, "the last thing I remember was a hand going around my mouth and me fighting and then everything went black".

Penelope said, "I remember screaming and then a hand going over my mouth and then I felt something like a stinging sensation in the side of my neck and then I woke up here". JJ opened her mouth to say something and that is when the door opened and she heard people walking down the stairs toward her and Penelope.

Derek and Reid were walking up the street when they saw Police officers talking to witnesses, Reid said, "I wonder if that has anything to do with JJ and Garcia not coming back to work"?, Derek said, "we need to find out what's going on". Derek and Reid flashed their badges and one of the officers said, "we have witnesses that two blondes were grabbed and pulled into a van".

Reid said, "did you say two blondes"?, the officer said, "yes I did", Derek said, "did you get a description of the women"?, the officer said, "we've got better than that we've got the whole thing on video". Derek said, "we need to see that footage", the nofficer nodded his head and said, "follow me".

Derek and Reid followed the officer into the flowershop that had the survelience cameras and they watched helplessly as two masked men jumped out of a van and they watched as they both struggled and finally dragged into the van". Reid said, "can you pull that up so we can get a liscense number"?,  
>the officer said, "their is no liscense on the van sir, we've already checked".<p>

JJ and Penelope looked up at the masked men and listened as one of the men said, "well, well, well, hello Mrs. Reid and Ms. Garcia", Penelope was trying hard to place the voice but wasn't having any luck. The men all laughed as they watched the two blondes struggling against their chains, JJ took a deep breath and said, you won't get away with this, my husband will find us, our team will find us".

JJ said, "do I know you"?, he said, "no we haven't had the pleasure", he then walked closer and ran his hand up her thigh and said, "at least we haven't had the pleasure yet". Penelope said, "wh wh why are you doing this and how do you know who we are"?, the man said, "aren't you an inquisitive woman Ms. Garcia"?, Penelope struggled against the chains and the man said, "don't tire yourself out Penelope, you aren't going anywhere, neither of you are".

The man looked over his shoulder and said, "get the camera ready, it's time for us to let the FBI know that we have their girls", Penelope and JJ watched as one of the men walked up the stairs and out of the room they were in. Derek had called Hotch on the way back to the BAU and Hotch had called Kevin and he was on his way to Penelopes lair.

Hotch walked over to Derek and said, "how bad is it"?, Derek said, "it's bad man, there was no liscense on the van and they were wearing masks and there was no evidence left at the scene. The men walked toward Penelopes office and met Kevin outside the door, he said, "what are we looking for agents"?, Hotch filled him in on what footage they were pulling up and it didn't take long before the entire kidnapping scene way playing in front of them.

While they were looking at the footage Kevin said, "agent Hotchner", he said, "yes Kevin", he said, "there is a link that just popped up that I think we should check out". Hotch said, "why do you think that Kevin"?, he said, "because it says live chat with Penelope and JJ", after a few seconds Hotch said, "click on it Kevin, click on it".

The next thing the 4 men saw was both of the women laying chained to a bed, one man stepped forward and said, "hello agents", Hotch said, "who are you and why do you have 2 of my agents"?, the man laughed and said, "we don't have 2 of them agent Hotchner". He said, "yes you do I can see Penelope and JJ laying back there".

The man laughed and said, "we have all three of the women of your team" and they watched helplessly as Emily was carried into the room and placed on a bed. Hotch said, "what have you done to my wife"?, the man grinned and said, "you need to shut up and listen because you don't have long to meet our demands or one at a time these beautiful women will die".

The man then leaned in and said, "and agent Hotchner, we will start with your beautiful Emily", Hotch swallowed hard and said, "what do you want"?,  
>the man smiled and said, "that's more like it, now listen because here are our demands". <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Survival-Ch 2- Recongizing and Punishment

Hotch said, "we're listening", the man said, "first we want Petrov Miscanelli released from prison", Hotch said, "you know that we can't do that", the man said, "I wasn't expecting to have to start the punishment part of the program so fast but since you won't listen". The man looked over his shoulder and said, "string up the beautiful Penelope".

Derek said, "noooooooo don't hurt her", the man laughed and said, "you don't run the show here agent Morgan I do", he watched helplessly as Penelope was forced to her feet and he watched as they pulled her hands over her head and fastened her to the chains. The man said, "we are going to take it easy on her", he leaned in and said, "for now".

Penelope looked into the camera and said, "don't do it bossman, don't help them", the man slapped her across the face and said, "shut up", he then walked behind her and ripped the back of her shirt open. Derek said, "don't touch her", the man laughed as he reached over and grabbed a whip off the counter.

Derek said, "you have to do what they say Hotch", he looked at Derek and before he could say anything they heard Penelope scream in pain as the whip slashed her back. JJ looked up at the man and said, "stopppppppp, please don't do this", the man slashed her back a couple more times and then looked up at the camera and said, "are you ready to listen to the rest of our demands"?, Derek said, "yes, please just don't hurt her anymore".

The man said, "he really cares about you", he then looked up at the camera and said, "secondly we want 1 million dollars put into an account in the Cayman Islands and the number is 231145433 and when that has been confirmed we will let you know what our final demand is. The man smiled as he walked back over to Penelope, he put her face in his hands and crashed his lips against hers.

Derek threw a chair across the room and said, "you sick bastard, I'll kill you, do you hear me", the man pulled away from Penelope and said, "she's just to beautiful to resist and if we don't get our demands met I'll be having fun with all three of the beautiful ladies". He held her face up and said, "say bye bye to your hotstuff".

With tears streaming down her face she said, "goodbye hotstuff", he said, "we will get you back baby girl, we will", she weakly smiled and said, "I know" and then the screen went black. Penelope said, "when our team finds you they will kill you", he said, "now now rosebud calm down", Penelope said,  
>"Z Z Zach"?, he smiled and said, "in the flesh beautiful".<p>

He looked at the men and said, "unfasten her and take her to another room", JJ said, "no you can't take her", Zach said, "I can do anything I want to do and don't you forget it". She then watched as Penelope was led out of the room, the last thing Penelope heard before the door closed was JJ calling her name.

Kevin looked up at Hotch and nodded his head when Hotch instructed him to find out everything he could on Petrov Miscanelli", Derek said, "we need to talk to the director about the money because we can't let them hurt the girls". Hotch said, "you know that they won't deal with terrorists Derek, they won't approve the handing over of the money".

Derek said, "I'll be back" and as he headed to the door Hotch said, "where are you going"?, he said, "I've got a phone call to make" and as they watched Derek disappear up the hall Reid said, "Kevin were you able to get a trace on them"?, he said, "I did but he is bouncing his signal all over the place and it will take time for me to figure out where they are".

Reid said, "they were taken at 12:45 and we got the call at 2:00 so they aren't far away, they have to be somewhere close", Hotch looked back at Kevin and said, "can you check surrounding surveilence cameras and see if you can find any signs of the van". Kevin let his fingers work their magic as he started pulling up footage.

Derek walked into his office and pulled out his phone, he dialed a number and after a few rings he heard, "Rossi", Derek said, "Dave I hate to bother you, I know that you are retired but I need your help, baby girl needs your help". Dave said, "what's going on"?, Derek spent the next few minutes getting Dave caught up on the situation.

When the men left Zach and Penelope alone he removed his mask and said, "you still have a fresh mouth on you don't you rosebud"?, she looked at him and said, "why are you doing this"?, he said, "it's business Penelope, business that I need your help with". She laughed and said, "there is no way that I would ever help you".

Zach smiled as he pulled out a knife and held it to her throat and said, "you have changed soooo much but you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen". He walked over and slid his hands up her body stopping long enough to caress her firm breasts, she pulled away and said, "don't touch me Zach, don't touch me".

He said, "ohhhhh I remember a time where you didn't feel that way", she said, "that time is gone, what happened to you"?, he caressed the side of her cheek and said, "I lost you, that's what happened ot me". She fought back tears from the pain on her back and said, "you never had me Zach", he licked his lips and said, "ohhhh I did and I can have you again any time I want".

Emily started waking up, she looked over and saw JJ struggling against her restraints and said, "what's going on, where are we"?, she said, "I don't know Em but they took Penelope away and I don't know what they are doing to her. Emily and JJ started pulling against their restraints and screaming, Zach looked up when one of the men came into the room and leaned in and whispered something into his ear.

He sighed and said, "string them up and give them a few lashings each", the man nodded his head and turned and headed out of the room, Penelope said,  
>"you don't have to do this". Zach said, "I know we don't have to but my boys are getting a little ansy so they have to have a way to release some of their energy".<p>

Penelope struggled against her restraints begging for him not to hurt the others, JJ and Emily were jerked up from the bed and put into the same position that Penelope was and they both moaned in pain as the whips hit their naked backs.


	3. Chapter 3

Survival-Ch 3- The Getaway ?

Penelope listened as her friends screamed, she looked at Zach and said, "please stop, please don't hurt them", he said, "now, now, now, you know that the boys have to have a little fun". She struggled against her restraints and he said, "you were always a fiesty one weren't you", he ran his finger down her cheek and said, "that's why we were always on fire in bed".

Hotch and Reid looked up a few minutes later and saw Dave walking in the room behind Derek, Hotch said, "Dave, what are you doing here"?, Derek said,  
>"I called him". Dave said, "we can't let these freaks keep the girls Aaron so I'm going to help", Reid said, "help, help how"?, he said, "the money has already been deposited into the account".<p>

Hotch said, "you can't do that", Dave said, "it's already done", Kevin looked up and said, "sir I've found the area that Penelopes cell is pinging from". Derek said, "how far away is it"?, he pulled up a map and zoomed in and said, "they are on Turner Hills, that's about 25 to 30 minutes away from here".

Dave said, "we better hurry", Hotch said, "what about your money"?, he said, "we can worry about the money later Aaron, right now let's go get the girls back", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they ran out the door. Penelope said, "if I ever get my hands on you", he laughed and said, "now is not the time for that butttt we can always", she said, "stay away from me".

He pulled away when one of the men came into the room, he whispered something into Zachs ear, he smiled and said, "excellent, what about our other condition, has that been met yet"?, he shook his head and said, "no sir, not yet". He looked at Penelope and said, "there times up, put me back through to agent hotstuff".

Penelope watched as the man started working to get connection with the BAU again, Kevin was watching survelience footage when the same link appeared on the screen. He picked up the phone and dialed Hotchs cell and after a few rings he heard, "what did you find Kevin"?, he said, "sir the link that appeared earlier is appearing again, what do you want me to do"?, he said, "click on it".

Kevin clicked on it and he saw 4 masked me standing beside Penelope and Zach said, "where are Morgan, Hotchner and Reid"?, Kevin said, "they aren't available at the monent". Zach said, "where are they, you have 2 minutes to connect me to them or else", Kevin worked feverishly to connect them to Hotch.

Hotch said, "yes", Zach said, "where are you"?, Hotch didn't say anything and Zach said, "you're trying to find us aren't you"?, he said, "that was a mistake agent, now all 3 ladies are gonna pay". After the call ended he looked at Kevin and said, "you get to watch what we are going to do to the beautiful Penelope, JJ and Emily".

Kevin watched as Emily and JJ were dragged into the room, he watched as all three girls were then beaten and then he watched as the leader pulled out a knife and stabbed Emily first, JJ second and finally he watched as Penelope was stabbed repeatedly and after her body was cut down he wacthed as she fell to the ground.

Zach said, "tell the agents all they had to do was follow directions" and then the footage ended, Kevin called Hotch and said, "you need to hurry, he stabbed them, he stabbed them". Dave said, "calm down Kevin", he said, "I I I have footage sir", Derek said, "send it to our phones Kevin", he worked for a few seconds and said, "it is heading your way now".

The four men watched helplessly as the girls were beaten and stabbed, Derek felt like his heart was being ripped out as he watched his baby girl get stabbed over and over and he wiped away tears as her body hit the ground. He said, "that bastard, he's dead". Hotch hit the lights and sirens and floored the SUV.

The men looked at Zach and said, "they'll be here soon, what are we going to do"?, he said, "leave these two but we are taking Penelope with us", he then watched as they carried Penelope out and put her in the van. Derek said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, Reid said, "at this rate of speed we should be there in 10 minutes".

Derek said, "Reid looked over at Derek and said, "we'll get to them Derek, we will", as they reached the intersection Hotch said, "Kevin are you able to pick up anything"?, he said, "I am getting a signal from both JJ and Emilys phones but Penelopes signal is gone". Dave looked at Hotch and said, "it's like they are wanting us to find the girls".

Hotch nodded his head and said, "this is to easy, they are up to something", when they turned onto the side road they passed the van, Derek said, "you two go that way and we will stay after the van". Penelope heard Zach talking to the men in the van about the FBI being behind them and she tried to pull herself up but she had lost to much blood.

All Penelope could do was lay there and listen as Zach talked to the men about the plan, she had to get away, she had to let her team know what was going on and what they were truly after. She tried and tired but was unable to move, Zach turned around and grinned and said, "I can't let you get away now that you know everything", Penelope laid her head against the floor of the van as it raced toward the horizon.

When Hotch and Dave arrived at the warehouse they immediately found JJ and Emily, Hotch looked at Dave and said, "he must have Penelope", Dave pulled out his cell and called Reid. He put the call on speaker and Dave said, "JJ and Emily are here but there is no sign of Penelope", Derek said, "she has to be in the van.

Derek kept right on the vans bumper and Reid said, "there is a sharp curve ahead Morgan", he nodded his head yes and the closer to the curve they were getting the faster the van was going. Zach smiled and said, "say goodbye to your hotstuff Penelope", she heard them talking about the curve ahead and how there was a huge lake.

Everything was getting hazy for Penelope, Zach smiled and said, "we'll be together forever Rosebud", Penelopes last word was "Derek" and Derek and Reid watched helplessly as the van carrying Penelope ran over the hill into the lake. Derek gripped the steering wheel and said, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" as he then watched the van disappear under the water.


	4. Chapter 4

Survival-Ch 4- Saving Penelope

Derek stopped the car and raced down the side of the hill and jumped into the water, his only thought was to save his baby girl, he couldn't lose her not now. As he took a deep breath before diving again he vowed that he would tell her how he truly felt about her, he would tell her that he was head over heals in love with her but first he needed to find and save her.

Reid made his way down the side of the hill and jumped into the water to help in the search of Penelope, when he got to the van he saw no sign of any of the men, the only person he saw was Derek. Derek busted the window out with his elbow to regulate the pressure to get inside, he had to get to his baby girl, he just had to.

His heart raced when he saw her floating in from of him surrounded by bloody water, he quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her through the van. When he got to the window he saw Reid and he gently passed Penelope through the window to him, he then watched as Reid started swimming up toward the surface.

Derek followed them and popped above the water a few seconds after them and helped pull her to the shore, after they got Penelope laying flat on her back Derek checked for a pulse and after not finding one said, "no sweetness, no please don't leave me". Reid then started doing compressions while Derek did rescue breaths.

They continued this through several cycles before they were able to get a pulse, Derek put her hand in his and said, "come on baby girl, please open your eyes, please open those beautiful eyes and look at me". Reid raised her shirt up and said, "we need to stop the bleeding or at least slow it down Derek".

Reid and Derek both ripped the sleeves off of their shirts and started pressing it to her multiple wounds, Derek said, "that son of a bitch, he is gonna pay for what he did to my baby girl". After a few minutes Derek gave a sigh of relief when they heard sirens coming in the background, he leaned over and kissed Penelope on the forehead and said, "hang on goddess, please hang on".

Meanwhile back at the warehouse Hotch and Dave watched as JJ and Emily were loaded onto their ambulances, Hotch looked at Dave and said, "I'm going to ride with Emily, I'll see you at the hospital". Dave nodded his head as the EMT closed the door, he then jumped into the drivers seat of the SUV and pulled out right behind the ambulance with his sirens and lights blarring.

Hotch held Emilys hand in his and said, "hang on Em, please hang on, Jack and I need you", she gently squeezed his hand and he said, "that's it Em, I need you to keep fighting". JJ slowly started opening her eyes in the other ambulance and the medic said, "can you hear me"?, she weakly nodded her head yes.

He smiled and said, "hang on, we'll be at the hospital in a few minutes", she took a deep breath and nodded her head again as her eyes slowly started to close. The medic continued to work on her wounds to try to at least slow the bleeding down, she was stabbed on several places on her stomach, chest and sides.

Derek looked down at the medic and said, "how is she man"?, he looked up and said, "her blood pressure is weak, very weak and she could possibly have a collapsed lung". Derek said, "what about her stab wounds"?, he said, "she has several to her stomach and chest but this one right here", he pointed to the center of her chest, "I'm afraid has caused a lot of damage but until we get her to the hospital we won't know for sure the complete extent of her injuries", he nodded his head as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it".

Reid was following the ambulance and the entire time he couldn't get his mind off of JJ, how was she, how bad were her wounds, would she make it", he took a deep breath and said, "hang on Jayje, please hang on for me and Henry". The ambulances carrying Emily and JJ roared into the ER entrance and were instantly met by several doctors.

Hotch got off and followed them inside, Dave pulled up behind the ambulances and got out and followed JJ inside, if she woke up he didn't want her to be alone. The doctors quickly started examining the two agents, Emily opened her eyes and said, "A A Aaron", the doctor said, "what's your name"?, she said, "E E Emily, Emily Hotch Hotchner".

She said, "Emily do you know what happened to you"?, she nodded her head yes and the doctor said, "who is Aaron, is that your husband"?, again she nodded her head yes and the doctor said, "I will let him in to see you in a few minutes, we need to get you stablized first and see just how bad your injuries are", Emilys eyes slowly started closing.

JJ opened her eyes again and saw Dave sitting beside her, she said, " D D Dave"?, he leaned over and said, "I'm right here JJ, I'm right here", she swallowed hard and said, "wh wheres Spence"?, he said, "he'll be here in a few minutes, he is following the ambulance that is following Penelope". JJ said, "ho how is she"?, Dave said, "let's not talk about that now".

She said, "pl pl please Dave, how"?, Dave said, "it isn't good honey, it isn't good at all", she said, "she can can't die, she she has to be ok okay Dave". He squeezed her hand and said, "rest JJ and Spencer should be here soon", she nodded her head yes as her eyes started to slowly close and it didn't take long before she was out again.

The ambulance carrying Penelope raced into the ER entrance and when the doors opened her gurney was rushed inside with Derek and Spencer right behind it. Derek tried to go into Penelopes room but was stopped at the door and all he could do was watch helplessly through the window as the doctors and nurses worked feverishly worked to save his baby girl.

I'm so excited, I got nominated for Best Garcia/Morgan story with Who Wants To Marry Derek Morgan, you are all amazing and you make writing so much fun and I want to thank you all for the nomination


	5. Chapter 5

Survival-Ch 5- Saving 2 Out Of 3

Dave looked up and saw Spencer at the door and motioned for him to come inside, he pushed the door open and sprinted over to her bedside, Dave stood up and said, "they are getting ready to take her to surgery". He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead and when he raised up Dave said,  
>"she's been asking for you".<p>

Reid said, "did the doctor say anything"?, he nodded his head and said, "she has some deep cuts and they have tried to stop the bleeding but until they do the surgery they won't know how bad the damage is". He nodded his head and said, "what about Em"?, he said, "I haven't heard anything since I came in to stay with JJ".

Dave took a deep breath and said, "how is kitten"?, he looked at him and said, "it doesn't look good Dave, not good at all", Reid sat down beside JJ's bed and said, "Derek is going to be devastated if she doesn't make it". Dave said, "he needs to tell her how he feels before it's to late", Reid nodded his head and said, "I agree, I just hope that he gets the chance.

Penelopes doctor looked at one of the nurses and said, "let them know that we are coming and tell them to have everything set up and ready for us", she nodded her head and said, "yes doctor". She then turned and headed toward the door, she pushed it open and stepped out into the hall and Derek stepped forward and said, "how is she"?, the doctor said, "she has a collapsed lung and several of her wounds are deep, very deep".

Derek said, "is she gonna make it"?, the doctor put her hand on his shoulder and said, "we'll do everything we can", he said, "can I see her before you take her up"?, she said, "you can but it has to be fast". He pushed the door open and headed over to her, he leaned down and raised the oxygen mask up and gently pressed his lips against hers.

When he pulled back he put the mask on and said, "please don't leave me, I love you baby girl, please don't leave me", the doctor said, "we need to take her now". Derek nodded his head and said, "please save her", the doctor said, "I promise we will do everything we can for her", he sighed as he watched them push her bed up the hall toward the double doors leading to the OR.

He looked up at the doctor and she said, "I don't know how long the surgery will take but when it's over we will come to the OR waiting room and update you on her. He sighed as he headed back toward the waiting room, when he got there he saw Reid, Dave and Hotch sitting there waiting, he walked over and sat down and said, "any news"?, they all shook their heads no.

After the van ran into the lake Zach and his men swam away and came out of the water at the other end of the lake, Zach stayed behind so that he could watch to see if anybody was going to save Penelope. He walked into the hospital and right over to the waiting room, he sighed as he sat down across from the team.

Hotch was sitting there wondering how Emily was doing when his cell started ringing, he took it off his belt and said, "mam", Strauss said, "any updates on the girls yet Aaron"?, he said, "no mam, nothing". Strauss said, "we were able to find 2 of the 6 men on the videos", Hotch said, "and what did they tell you"?, she said, "JJ and Emily were afterthoughts but Penelope he needs".

He said, "I don't understand mam, needs her for what"?, she said, "for her computer skills Aaron, she is one of the best hackers in the world", Hotch said, "yes mam but", Strauss said, "we need to keep her safe Aaron so I've took steps to make sure that she stays safe". Hotch said, "steps, what kind of steps"?, she said, "the only thing you need to know is that steps are being taken, that is if she survives her surgery".

The conversation continued for several minutes before it ended, he then walked over to the team and said, "that was Strauss checking on the girls", he then looked up to see a couple of doctors walking toward them. Hotch said, "I'm Aaron Hotchner, Emilys husband and JJ and Penelopes supervisor, how are they doing"?, the doctor said, "JJ and Emily are in recovery, it will be a long rough road for them but they should both make full recoveries".

Derek said, "what about Penelope Garcia, how is she"?, Penelopes doctor said, "I'm so sorry, we did everything we could, I'm afraid that she didn't make it", Derek dropped to his knees as his legs just gave out.


	6. Chapter 6

Survival-Ch 6- The Death Of Baby Girl

Derek said, "no that can't be right, she has to be alright", the doctor said, "there were complications and her heart stopped and we weren't able to revive her". He got up off the floor and said, "I need to see her, please let me see her", the doctor said, "yes of course come with me", Dave looked at him and said, "do you want me to go with you"?, he shook his head and said, "no I need to see my baby girl alone", Dave nodded his head and said,  
>"just know that I'm here if you need me".<p>

Derek sighed and wiped his eyes as he followed the doctor up the hall and into the morgue, he stepped inside and his heart started racing, it couldn't be true, she couldn't be gone, not his baby girl". The doctor said, "I'll give you some time alone", he nodded his head and said, "thank you", she stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

Derek walked over to the body and nerverously pulled the sheet down and when he saw Penelopes face he started crying, he said, "no baby, no, this isn't right, you can't leave me, please come back, please come back. He kissed her cheek and said, "I love you baby girl, I love you please come back to your hotstuff".

Hotch and Reid sighed as they followed the nurse back to recovery, they were in recovery rooms that were beside each other and when they stepped beside their wives they couldn't help but smile. Reid leaned over and kissed JJ on the lips and said, "I love you Jayje", he then sat down beside her bed and put her hand in his and sat there holding it and giving a silent prayer of thanks that she had survived surgery.

Hotch smiled as he leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Hotchner", he then sighed and said, "I don't know how I am going to tell you that one of your best friends is gone. He brushed a strand of hair away and said, "I don't know what I would do without you Em and I thank God for letting you come back to me".

As Derek stood over Penelope he ran his fingers through her hair and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl, so so beautiful", he touched her face and said, "you are now and will forever be my baby girl and I don't know what I'm going to do without you". He pulled up the chair and sat there looking down at her wishing that he would have told her how much he truly cared and now she would never know.

JJ tiredly opened her eyes and smiled, Reid said, "hello beautiful girl", she said, "we need to get your eyes check Spence", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and why's that"?, she said, "if you think I look beautiful you definitley need them checked". JJ sighed and said, "any news on Emily or on Garcie"?, he nodded his head yes and looked down at the floor trying to think of a way to tell her about Penelope.

Hotch was sitting there thinking about Derek when he felt Emilys hand tighten up around his, he smiled and said, "wellllll hello sweetheart, it's good to see those beautiful eyes of yours". She smiled and said, "it's so good to see you again, I was afraid that I would never get to see you or our son again".

Hotch brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I was afraid of the same thing Em", she said, "any news on JJ or PG"?, he took a deep breath and said, "JJ's gonna be fine, she's right next door to you", she said, "what about PG"?, he said, "honey now isn't the time to talk about this".

Emily said, "nooooo, no she can't be gone", Hotch said, "easy Em, you're going to pull your stitches", she wiped her eyes and said, "no Aaron, please tell me she isn't gone, please". He gently wrapped his arms around her and said, "I wish I could Em, I truly wish I could", he just sat there rocking her gently back and forth as she buried her head in his chest.

JJ looked up at Reid and said, "tell me Spence", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "Garcia didn't make it Jayje, she's gone", JJ shook her head and said, "noooooo nooooo it can't be true, no Spence". He said, "I wish it wasn't true but it is", she said, "but we were going to go shopping this weekend Spencer, she can't be gone, she just can't be.

Almost an hour later Derek kissed Penelope one final time and said, "I'll find him baby girl and I promise you that I will kill him", he caressed her cheek and said, "I love you baby girl, I love you". He then reluctantly turned around and headed toward the door, he stopped and looked one final time at Penelope before heading out into the hall.

Just as soon as Derek stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed two men walked into the morgue, one looked at the other and smiled as they started moving Penelopes body.


	7. Chapter 6 A

Survival Ch 6 A- Informing Penelopes Brothers

Derek sighed as he picked up his cell to dial Penelopes brothers, after a few rings he heard, "hello", Derek said, "hello, is this Payton Garcia"?, he said, "yes, who's this"?, he said, "this is Derek Morgan and I'm a friend of your sisters". He said, "is something wrong"?, Derek looked down at a small picture of Penelope and then said, "Payton, Penelope she was kidnapped along with the other girls of the team".

Payton said, "oh my god, have you heard from the kidnappers, what do they want"?, he said, "Payton we got her back, her and the other girls and JJ and Em are going to make a full recovery". Payton could tell from Dereks voice that something was wrong, something was bad wrong and he said, "what about my sister"?, Derek said, "she was stabbed repeatedly and they did everything they could but".

Payton said, "no, it can't be true, no she can't be gone, she just can't be", Derek said, "I'm so sorry for your loss", he wiped a tear and said, "what about you, how are you holding up, you loved her to". Derek said, "she was the light of my life and I don't know what I'm going to do without her man,  
>I really don't".<p>

Paul came into the room and said, "what's wrong Pay"?, he said, "we need to head to Virginia", Paul said, "what happened, is Penelope alright"?, he shook his head and said, "no Paul, she's she's". Paul said, "no not squirt, please tell me it's a mistake", Payton said, "is there anyway that it is all a mistake Derek, maybe it's somebody else".

Derek said, "I wish it was Payton I really wish it was but I saw her myself", Paul said, "I'll go tell the others", he then turned and headed out of the room. Payton said, "we'll get our things packed and then we get the first flight we can", Derek said, "I have plenty of room here at my place, you are all welcome to stay here with me".

Payton said, "thank you, I'll call you and let you know once we land", Derek sighed and said, "do you need my number"?, he said, "no I'll get it off the ID". Derek sighed and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss, if there is anything else I can do please just let me know", Payton said, "you loved her and were there for her that's more than enough".

Derek said, "have a safe trip and I'll see you all soon", Payton sighed and said, "thanks for calling Derek and we will see you as soon as we possibly can". After the call ended Derek put his cell down and buried his face in his hands and said, "I'm so sorry sweetness, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you".

He looked up when his cell started ringing, he looked down at the ID and saw "Momma" flashing, he wiped his eyes and said, "hi momma", she said, "I'm so sorry to hear about Penelope". He said, "did Dave tell you"?, she said, "yes honey", Derek said, "I don't know what I'm going to do without her in my life momma".

Fran said, "is there anything I can do to help, do you need me to call her brothers"?, he said, "no I just got off the phone with Payton and Paul, they are going to get packed and catch the first flight they can and they are going to call me when they get started this way". Fran said, "do they need a place to stay"?, he said, "no they are going to stay with me momma but thank you".

Fran said, "do you need me to come there baby boy"?, he said, "right now momma the only thing I need is to see the smiling happy face of my beautiful baby girl". She said, "I wish that I could arrange that son but I can't", he said, "I know momma, I know but she has been my best friend for years and just when I get ready".

She said, "just when you get ready to do what"?, he said, "I was gonna tell her that I loved her momma and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her but now I will never get that chance". Fran said, "she loved you to sweetie, she loved you as much as you loved her", he said, "do you really think so momma"?, she wiped a tear away and said, "I know so".

Derek sighed and said, "I better get off here and go check on Emily and JJ but I'll see you later okay momma"?, she said, "okay honey but if you need anything please call". He said, "I will momma, I promise" after the call ended he sighed as he headed back inside the hospital, right now he needed to check on the girls because his baby girl would want that.

He sighed as he walked over to the waiting room, he looked around and the same man that was there earlier was still there and he said, "have you heard any news on your wife"?, he said, "yes they came out and told me that I can see her in a few minutes, what about you"?, Derek looked down at the floor and said, "Penelope, she, she".

Zach said, "I'm so sorry for your loss", he took a deep breath and said, "thanks", they looked up to see Hotch, Dave and Reid walking over, Zach then got up and said, "I think I'll go grab a coffee, again I'm sorry to hear about Penelope". As he walked away he said, "it didn't have to be this way rosebud, it didn't have to be this way".


	8. Chapter 8

Survival 6 B- Making The Arrangements

Derek was sitting in his living room thinking about Penelope when there was a knock at the door, he looked down at his watch and said, "that must be baby girls brothers". He got up and walked across the room and opened the door, Payton held out his hand and said, "Derek"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes".

Payton said, "I'm Payton, this is Paul, Peter and Parker", he shook all of their hands as they headed inside, he said, "you all must be exhausted, would you like to freshen up and rest for a while"?, Payton said, "yes please". He said, "follow me", they grabbed their bags and followed him up the stairs and headed toward the bedrooms.

A few minutes later they were all heading back downstairs, they saw Derek in the kitchen and headed in to talk to him, he looked up and said, "would you all like something to eat or some coffee, or tea"?, the brothers said in unison, "COFFEE PLEASE". He poured 4 more cups and put them in front of them at the table.

He sat down and Payton said, "you have been around our sister more than we have, do you have any idea what kind of service she would like"?, he said,  
>"I would say that she would like a ceremony where people told their favorite memories of her, she wouldn't want any tears". Peter said, "yeah that does sound like squirt".<p>

They all sat there talking about Penelope and it didn't take long before they had all of the arrangements made, Paul said, "when squirt would visit she would talk alottttttt about you, it was hotstuff said this or my chocolate drop did that". He s miled and said, "really"?, they all laughed and nodded their heads and said, "YES".

Derek and the brothers spent the next hour or so talking about the team and how they were doing, Derek sighed and said, "Em and JJ will both make full recoveries, I just wish that baby girl could have to". Payton said, "so do we Derek, so do we", Patrick said, "do you think Emily and JJ will be able to make it for the funeral"?, he said, "oh yeah they will be there no matter what they have to do, Penelope was their best friend and the godmother to their sons Henry and Jack".

Paul said, "we get pictures of them and they are adorable she loves those kids and she would have made a great mom", he nodded his head and said, "yeah she would have, she definitley would have. Patrick said, "we always figured that you and squirt would get together", he sighed and said, "I promised that I was going to tell her after her surgery and then she didn't make it, I could kick myself for not telling the amazing woman how I truly feel about her".

Payton said, "she felt the same way about you", he smiled as he took another sip of his coffee and before they knew it several hours had passed and they were still talking about his baby girl. Paul laughed and said, "there was this boy that we teased her about ohhhhhhhhh what was his name Pay"?, Payton thought for a minute and said, "Sherman Misner wasn't it"?, he said, "ahhhhhhhhhh yes that's his name".

Derek said, "what did he do to baby girl"?, the brothers all laughed and Peter said, "he was head over heels in love with squirt but she didn't care about him that way and it took foreverrrrrrrr for him to get the point". Patrick said, "yeah it's just to bad that it took her flopping him over her shoulder and him landing on his butt to figure it out", again they all laughed.

It was well after midnight before Derek and the brothers headed upstairs and it took Derek several more hours to even be able to drift off, he couldn't believe that the woman that had owned his heart was gone. He sighed as he finally gave in to his exhaustion about 4:00 because he knew that in a few days he was going to have to say goodbye to his baby girl forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Survival- Ch 6 C- The Service

Derek Morgan sat in the middle of the aisle beside Penelopes brothers, he closes his eyes and listens as person after person gets up and talks about what an amazing woman his baby girl was. He watched as JJ was wheeled up to the front, he watched as she wiped her eyes and said, "Garcie was my best friend and the Godmother to my son Henry, she liked to call herself his fairy Godmother because it was her duty to spoil him rotten".

After JJ came Emily who talked about how her friendship with Penelope was one of the best she had ever or would ever have and that her son Jack was the luckiest little boy in the world to have Penelope as his Godmother. After Emily was Hotch who told about his first meeting with Penelope and how she handed her resume in on pink paper, which got a laugh out of the crowd.

Reid was next and he talked about how much Penelope was like his sister and how much he loved her, he talked about her loving heart and how the world was going to be a gray place without her. Rossi stood up next and smiled as he looked at the huge picture of her and said, "kitten you were the most amazing woman I have ever met, your presence will definitley be missed".

Derek wiped his eyes as Rossi said, "you are like a daughter to me and you will always live in my heart, Derek stood up and nervously headed up to the podium. He took a deep breath and started talking about Penlope, he talked about how much he loved her and what an amazing heart she had and he then continued to tell how they first met and how he called her the wrong name and he said, "from then she owned my heart and that will never change".

Penelopes brothers walked up to the podium one by one and talked about their sister and how much they loved her and how much she would be missed, they also talked about how lucky she was to have wonderful family and friends like she has. As the service came to a close everybody walked by the coffin and paid their last respects to Penelope.

Derek, the team and Penelopes brothers were the last people in the church, Derek leaned over and said, "I love you baby girl and you will always and I mean always be the owner of my heart". JJ and Emily completely broke down as the lid on her coffin closed for the last time, Hotch and Reid did their best to console their wives but their attempts failed miserably.

The funeral procession was led by the two limos carrying her team and brothers to the cemetary, her brothers had thought about flying their sisters body to California to be buried with their parents but once they saw the place that Derek had suggested they knew that they had made the right choice by leaving her in Virginia.

The family stood around the grave site and paid their final respects to their best friend, co-worker, sister and to one the love of his life, Fran took a deep breath as she wrapped her arm around her son and led him back toward the limo. Once he was inside he laid his head back against the seat and the tears streamed down his face.

Fran put her hand on his and said, "I'm so sorry baby boy and I wish there was something I could do for you", he said, "there isn't anything anybody can do momma, she's gone and I'm never gonna see her again". Meanwhile in London Penelope weakly opens her eyes and looks around the room, she has no idea where she is and her heart rate starts to race causing her machines to start blarring.

The doctor runs into the room and says, "Ms. Garcia my name is , you're safe and I need you to calm down", she then started taking deep breaths and soon her heart rate was going back to normal. She was so tired and weak but she managed to say a few things, she wanted to know where she was and where was Derek.

The doctor said, "you are in London and Derek is in Virginia", when she found out that her hotstuff was in Virginia she gave in to her exhaustion and soon drifted off to sleep. It would be several months before she would learn the full extent of her injuries and everything that led to her being all alone in London.


	10. Chapter 10

Survival-Ch 6 D- Coping

Several weekslater Derek walks into his office and sits down, he picks up a picture of him and his baby girl and says, "hello beautiful", he then sighs as he puts the picture back down on his desk. JJ and Emily were now home from the hospital and resting, they still wouldn't be back until the end of the week which meant until they did the team would consist of him, Hotch, Dave and Reid and as their analyst Kevin Lynch.

Derek was getting ready to jump into some paperwork when his cell started beeping, he looked down and saw that they had a case in Florida and that they would be filled in on the jet. He sighed as he stood up and grabbed his go bag and headed toward the rest of the team at the elevator, Derek sighed as he stepped onto the elevator.

A few minutes later the men of the team were surprised to see Erin Strauss already on the jet and waiting on them, when they were seated she said, "I know that this is going to be hard on you". Derek said, "no offense mam but you don't have any idea how hard this is, JJ, Em and baby girl are three of the major parts of our team and without them it is like part of our heart is missing".

Strauss said, "agent Morgan", he said, "you don't know anything about how we feel about Penelope, you never have and you never will", he then got up and headed over to his seat. Hotch said, "he's". Strauss held up her hand and said, "don't worry Aaron I understand", he then turned and headed back to check on Derek.

Erin was looking at the files when her cell started beeping, she opened the message and saw that Penelope was awake and she sent a text saying that she was out with the team on a case but when the case was over she would be coming for a visit. Hotch sat down beside Derek and said, "Derek you need to try to focus on your job, I know how you feel".

He looked at Hotch and said, "I'm sorry man it's just that she rubbed me the wrong way talking about how she knows how we feel, she never has and she never will". He smiled and said, "we're all mourning her Derek and it might take some time but", Derek said, "I know Hotch, I know", he sighed and said,  
>"why don't you come up front so we can review the case"?, he nodded his head and stood up and headed to the front of the plane to join the rest of his team.<p>

The case takes several days to close and Derek ends up being the one to kill the unsub, after the team finishes their paperwork Hotch says, "since it's so late Strauss wants us to stay the night and head back early in the morning". Derek sighs and says, "I need a drink or ya know 10", Dave puts his hand on Dereks shoulder and says, "come on kid I'll go with you a drink sounds good to me to".

Hotch watches as Derek and Dave head out of the police station and toward their SUV, a few minutes later they were sitting at the bar drinking and talking about Penelope. Dave watched as the younger man had drink after drink after drink and the more he drank the more he talked about his sweetness,  
>his goddess, his Penelope.<p>

Dave looked up and saw a beautiful woman walking over, she put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "how about a dance handsome"?, he looked up at her and said, "no thanks". The woman put her hands on her hips and said, "what did you say"?, he downed another drink and said, "I said no thanks", Dave grinned as Derek looked at him and said, "I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel man".

Dave paid for the drinks and said, "hang on kid I'm coming with ya", as he passed the girl he shook his head and said, "honey you never stood a chance,  
>especially not tonight". The woman watched as Derek and Dave headed out of the bar, she turned and headed back over to the table full of friends that was waiting on her.<p>

When Derek and Dave made it back to the hotel Derek stumbled into his room and locked the door and tried to toe off his shoes but fell on the foot of the bed instead. He pulled himself up farther in the bed and sighed as he pulled his shoes off and tossed them across the floor, he wanted so bad to pull his cell out and call his baby girl and hear her voice but he then realized that he would never hear her voice again, or so he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Survival-Ch 7

The next 7 months flew by as the team tried to heal after the loss of their beloved friend and technical analyst, JJ and Emily were finally physically healed and back to work. Derek sat in his office looking down at a picture of him and his baby girl, it was the last picture that was taken of them together before everything went haywire and he lost her.

Hotch was working on paperwork when there was a knock on his door, he looked up and said, "mam", she said, "Aaron we need to talk", he closed his file and said, "please have a seat". She sat down and said, "we have a situation", he said, "a situation, what kind of situation mam"?, she said, "it has been made clear to the director that the men that kidnapped 3 members of your team has resurfaced".

He said, "where"?, she said, "they are here in Virginia", he said, "have they made contact"?, she said, "in a matter of speaking, they are causing computer systems to crash but not before they transfer funds to other accounts". He ran his hand over his face and said, "can't it be traced to get an exact location"?, she shook her head and said, "they have their best hackers working on it but so far they aren't able to find anything".

Erin said, "it's time Aaron", he said, "time for what mam"?, she said, "time to bring back the big guns", he said, "you mean"?, she said, "yes Aaron,  
>I mean Penelope". Hotch said, "she she isn't dead"?, Strauss leaned forward and said, "no Aaron she's alive and safe", he said, "you need to fill me in on exactly what you've done".<p>

Strauss spent the next hour explaining her decision to fake Penelopes death, Hotch looked at her and said, "so she knew their complete plan and you knew that as long as they thought she was alive that she would be in danger"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes and with her injuries it was crucial that we take her some place where she could be taken care of".

Hotch stood up and said, "you made us believe she was dead, hell Erin you've seen Morgan, how could you do that to us"?, she said, "Aaron you need to calm down and remember it wasn't done to hurt you or the team it was done to save Ms. Garcia". Hotch sat back down in his seat and said, "mam where is she right now"?, Strauss crossed her legs and said, "she is on her way to Virginia now and should be here in a couple of hours".

He laid his head back against his seat and closed his eyes as memories of Penelopes funeral filled his mind, the church was filled with well wishers and friends of the blond beauty. Derek gently squeezed his moms hand as person after person talked about her kind and loving heart and hwo she would do anything for her friends.

Hotch remembered how Derek got up and walked to the podium, he remembered Derek taking a deep breath and saying, "my baby girl, ohhhhhhhh how I loved her, she was the other part of my heart". Derek looked down at Penelopes body laying in the coffin and said, "Penelope was the kind of person that once she was your friend she was your friend for life", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek continued by saying, "Penelope loved her family, her 4 brothers", he pointed to them in the front row and said, "she loved you Payton, Parker,  
>Peter and Paul and I know that you all loved her just as much". Her brothers wiped away tears and nodded their heads yes, Derek said, "baby girl loved her sisters JJ and Emily and her other brothers, Hotch and Reid and the man that she loved like a father David Rossi".<p>

He took a deep breath and then said, "and then there was me, her hotstuff, I don't know what I'm going to do without her, she was my rock, my beacon and my guiding light and without her I'm lost". Derek looked up and said, "we love you Penelope and you will never, ever be forgotten" and then he walked back over and sat down beside his mom.

Strauss said, "Aaron you need to let the team know that she is coming back and why", he said, "no mam, you need to do this, you are the one that made the decision to do this, you and the director". She nodded her head and said, "you're right Aaron and I will take care of filling the team in on what had to be done".

She looked at him and said, "when I find out that Penelope has arrived at the building I will have the team meet in the round table room and then fill them in on everything". Hotch nodded his head and said, "thank you mam", she stood up and walked to his door and said, "I know that this is going to be hard on everyone especially agent Morgan but it had to be done", he sighed as she walked out of his office.

A couple of hours later the team was asked to assemble in the round table room, Hotch was standing there when they walked in and JJ said, "is there a case"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes but there is something that Erin wants to talk to you about first". He watched as one by one the team made their way into the room.

After Derek sat down Erin said, "a decision was made 7 months ago and it was made by the director and me", Dave said, "decision, what kind of decision Erin"?, she said, "as you know Emily, JJ and Penelope were all three injured and their injuries were very serious". They all listened as she said, "we were informed that Penelope knew the kidnappers complete plan so the decision was made".

JJ smiled and said, "sh sh she's alive, Penelopes alive"?, Erin smiled and said, "yes JJ, she is alive so if anybody has issues", Derek stood up and said, "issues, hell yes I have issues". Erin said, "what was done was done for Penelopes safety not to hurt you, any of you", Reid smiled and said,  
>"Ga Ga Garcia" and pointed to the door.<p>

Derek turned around and for the first time in 7 months he felt alive because standing there was his baby girl and she was looking as beautiful as she did the last day he saw her.


	12. Chapter 12

Survival-Ch 8

The team made their way over and started hugging her, everybody that is except Derek, she watched with tears in her eyes as he walked by her and ran out of the room. Reid started to go after him and she said, "let me go Spencer" and the watched as he took off after Derek, she knew where he was going,  
>it was the same place he always went to when he was angry, the roof.<p>

While Penelope was gone after Derek Strauss and Hotch were filling the team in on the case, Derek walked out onto the roof and over to the edge of the building and took a deep breath. He loved her and for the past 7 months he thought she was dead and now and now she's back and instead of pulling her into his arms and kissing her he runs off mad.

He runs his hand over his head and closes his eyes as memories of him seeing her dead in the morgue came back to his mind, he was deep in thought until he heard Penelope say, "hotstuff, please look at me". He turned around and she said, "I know that you must be hurt but I swear to you that for the first couple of months I didn't know what was going on, I was in a coma for that time and when I woke up I was alone in a room somewhere in London".

He said, "why didn't you call me, why"?, she said, "I didn't want to put you in danger", he slowly reached out and touched her face, when she felt his hands on her face she closed her eyes and said, "I've missed you so much Derek". He pulled her closer to where their lips were almost touching and he whispered, "open your eyes sweetness".

She opened her eyes and saw Dereks lips hovering over hers and before she could say another word his lips captured hers in a soft, gentle kiss, her arms wrapped around him and held him close. When he heard her moan he deepened the kiss, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air.

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "are you really here"?, she smiled and said, "I'm really here handsome and I'm not going anywhere, I promise". He closed his eyes and enjoyed the smell of her shampoo as it filled his nostrils, he touched her soft hair and said, "do you know how many times I've dreamed this since you died"?, she said, "I can't imagine what you all went through but it wasnt' easy for me either, you lost 1 friend but Derek I lost 6".

He said, "I saw you baby girl, you were dead", she said, "Strauss told me that I was given a drug and that drug made it look like I wasn't breathing,  
>it made me look dead". She said, "you have no idea how many times I wanted to call you and my brothers, oh my god my brothers", he said, "don't worry goddess we can call them from my place tonight".<p>

She said, "your place, why your place"?, he said, "after you died your place was rented out but I put all of your things into storage", she smiled and said, "thank you for doing that for me, you are a great friend". He put his finger under her chin and pulled it up and said, "is that all I am baby girl, your friend"?, she said, "what are you saying Derek"?, he caressed her cheek with his finger and said, "there is something that we need to talk about".

She looked at him and said, "what's that"?, he opened his mouth to speak and they looked over their shoulder when Dave cleared his throat, Penelope smiled and said, "hello my italian stallion". He smiled and said, "sorry to interrupt the two of you but we need you in your lair", she smiled and said,  
>"my lair, ohhhhhhhh how I've missed that".<p>

Dave grinned and said, "I'll see the two of you down there", they nodded their heads and Penelope said, "we'll be right there", he grinned and shook his head as he headed back inside the building. She turned and looked at Derek again and he said, "how about we continue this conversation tonight at my place"?, she nodded her head and said, "sounds like a plan handsome, that is if we actually get to leave".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "ohhhhhhh we will, we will", they both sighed happily as they intertwined fingers and headed back inside to join the rest of the team.


	13. Chapter 13

Survival-Ch 9

When they stepped back into her office she looked around and said, "ahhhhhhhh yes it is sooooo good to be back", Hotch grinned and said, "it's good to have you back Garcia". She sat down in front of her babies and said, "alright sir, what do you want me to do first"?, he said, "I understand that you know the man that kidnapped you, JJ and Em, is that right"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes".

She swallowed hard and said, "do you remember when I talked about what happened to me after my parents died, about how I went underground"?, they all nodded their heads yes. She said, "well he was my boyfriend and together there wasn't anything we couldn't do or get", JJ said, "what happened between you two"?, she sighed and said, "let's just say that when he didn't get what he wanted he would want to fight and I got tired of being his human punching bag".

Emily said, "ohhh PG I'm so sorry", she smiled and said, "think nothing of it my raven haired beauty, think nothing of it", Hotch said, "I need you to work your magic and see if you can find him". She said, "alrighty sir buttttttt it might take a while because he's good", Derek smiled and said, "but he isn't you baby girl".

She said, "awwwwwwww sug you're only saying that cause it's true", everybody laughed and Hotch said, "until further notice you will have at least one of us plus Morgan with you at all times, are you okay with that"?, she nodded her head and said, "that's fine sir". Hotch said, "Dave, I want you and Emily to meet with Kevin and see if he has been able to come up with anything".

Dave said, "on it", he then looked at Reid and said, "Reid I need you to stay with Penelope and Derek and JJ I need you to come with me", she nodded her head and said, "I'll see you later Garcie". She walked over and hugged her friend and said, "it is sooooooo good to have you home", Penelope then wrapped her arms around the blond and said, "it's good to be back sunshine".

After everybody was gone Reid leaned in and said, "so how do you feel about everything that's happened"?, he said, "I'm angry and hurt but so so glad that she is alright and back with us". Reid said, "are you made at Garcia"?, he shook his head and said ,"no it wasn't her fault, she only stayed away for our safty, she didn't want to put us in danger".

Derek said, "there is something that I don't understand sweetness", she looked up at him and said, "and what's that my chocolate kiss"?, he grinned and said, "I saw your body in the morgue and everybody saw it at the funeral, how did that happen"?, she sighed and said, "Strauss found a woman that could pass for my twin".

Derek said, "so neither of the times I saw the body wasn't you"?, she said, "oh yes you saw me in the morgue but just as soon as you stepped onto the elevator Strauss had her men switch the bodies". Emily said, "PG we had no idea, no idea what soever that the body in the coffin wasn't you", she took a deep breath and said, "that was the plan sweetie, that was the plan".

Penelope said, "once I was strong enough Strauss came and spent several days with me and filled me in on everything", Derek caressed her cheek and said,  
>"I can't believe that you are here with me". She smiled and said, "I'm here hotstuff, safe and sound", JJ said, "I've missed you, we've missed you so much Garcie", she smiled and said, "I missed all of you everyday Jayje, everyday", she then turned back to her computer.<p>

Penelope was letting her fingers do the work when she felt two hands on her shoulders, she smiled and said, "ohhhhh that feels good", Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhhh how I've missed you baby girl". She looked up and said, "I've missed you to hotstuff, you have no idea just how much", Derek sighed as he kissed the top of her head and said, "ohhhhh yes I do".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "sooooooo have you got a girlfriend"?, he sighed and said, "yeah and you're gonna love her", Penelopes heart sank and she said, "I can't wait to meet her". Derek said, "she's beautiful and smart and she has one of the kindest most loving hearts I have ever seen in my life".

She hit a few keys and said, "that's great handsome, you deserve to be happy, does she make you happy"?, he nodded his head and said, "ohhhhhhhh she does sweetness, she does". Reid watched and listened to the conversation and just grinned and shook his head, he knew what Derek was doing but he felt sorry for Penelope because she didn't know that Derek was talking about her.

Reid cleared his throat and said, "I think I'm going to go grab a cup of coffee real quick, does anybody want a cup"?, Derek and Penelope shook their heads no and he said, "I'll be right back". Penelope then turned her attention back to her computer hoping that she would be able to find Zach and then she could finally get her life back, the life that he took away all those months ago.


	14. Chapter 14

Survival-Ch 10

Derek sat behind her on the couch and he couldn't help but smile, she was alive, she was here with them and most of all she was safe, he picked up a file and started reading it hoping to be able to help his baby girl but he couldn't focus on anything but the fact that the woman he thought had died over 7 months ago was alive and well and sitting in front of him.

Reid walked into the room and sat down beside Derek and said, "you can't focus can you"?, he looked at Reid and said, "how did you know that"?, he took a sip of his coffee and said, "I'm a profiler rememberrrrrr"?, Derek shook his head and said, "that you are pretty boy, that you are". Penelope looked up at her screen and said, "I think I've found him".

They got up and walked over to her and Derek said, "what have you found momma"?, she grinned and said, "I tracked his IP address and see this area right here"?, she pointed to a place on the map and said, "he is somewhere here in this area but right now I can't get any farther because it's like he knew somebody was trying to trace him and he erased the address".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "you're amazing sweetness", she sighed happily as she started looking for surveilence camera footage in that area hoping to catch a glimpse of Zach. Meanwhile a very confused Zach watches from his screen as he is notified that somebody is trying to hack into his location.

He rubs his chin and says, "ohhhhhh you're good, you're very good", he then makes a few strokes across the keyboard and says, "but you're not good enough to find me". After he thwarts the attempt he sits back in his seat and laughs, he then lets his fingers fly across the keyboard as he tries to find out exactly who is trying to back hack him.

Penelope is working on footage when she is notified through a program that she initiated that somebody is trying to track her, she smiles and Derek says, "what put that beautiful smile on your face"?, she looked up at him and Reid and said, "he's trying to find me and find out who is back hacking him".

Reid said, "will he be able to find you"?, she grinned at the younger agent and said, "no my heap of gray matter he won't, I have my system wrapped around so many places that he will never be able to find me, he will find several different alias but he won't be able to track mine down. Derek said,  
>"good because we just got you back and I don't want to take the chance on losing you again".<p>

Reid pulled out his cell and called Hotch to let him know what was happening, Penelope sighed and said, "it feels strange to be back here, good but strange". Derek said, "from where I'm standing it is very good to have you back goddess", he kisses the top of his head and says, "very very good indeed sweetness".

Reid walked back over and says, "Hotch said that we can head back to your place Morgan and set up that way Penelope can rest and we can still continue to search for Zach and his associates", they nodded their heads in agreement. Penelope stood up and said, "sounds good to me", Derek grabbed her things and held out his arm and said, "allow me sweetness", she grinned and said, "ohhhhhh I just love a man that takes charge".

Derek grinned and said, "ohhhhhh baby girl you haven't seen anything yet", she sighed and said, "have I told you how good it is to be home", he kissed her temple and said, "it's good to have you home sweetness". Reid opened the door and smiled as he stepped out into the hall, when they got out to the elevator they saw the smiling faces of the rest of the team.

Hotch said, "we will head over to Morgans in a few hours", he looked at Penelope and said, "until we get there Garcia I need you to keep up your checks and looking at the survelience footage". She nodded her head and said, "on it bossman", he walked over and hugged her tight and said, "it is so good to have you home".

She smiled and said, "and it's good to be back with my family of super crime fighters", the rest of the team watched as the trio then stepped onto the elevator and they smiled as the doors closed. Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "ohhhhhhh sweetness you don't know how good you feel to me right now".

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and said, "I have a good idea about that handsome", Reid couldn't help but smile knowing that the once broken family is now whole again.


	15. Chapter 15

Survival-Ch 11

A few minutes later Derek, Penelope and Reid were walking into Dereks place, she smiles as she steps inside, he puts her bag down and said, "what's put that beautiful smile on your face"?, she looked at him and said, "it is just so good to be home, there was a time that I didn't think I would ever be here again".

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said, "the day we buried you was the day my heart stopped beating,  
>because without my baby girl I wasn't me and my life wasn't worth living". She cupped his face in her hands and said, "when I woke up and was told that you and the rest of the team was here and I was in London I honestly thought that I would never see you again but my heart wouldn't let me give completely up and now here I am".<p>

Derek kissed her cheek and said, "and here is where you will stay", Reid walked over and said, "what do you remember about what happened to you"?, she said, "I remember hearing Derek telling me to hang on and to come back to him". He looked at her and said, "wait, I told you that in the morgue", she said, "Strauss came to visit me after she got back from that first case with you guys and she stayed for several days and monitored my condition".

Reid said, "so Strauss knew all the time"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes, it was her idea, hers and the director", Derek said, "so when they faked your death they were protecting you and us"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes". Reid said, "they still could have told us that you were alive and not made us mourn you for 7 months".

Penelope walked over and hugged him and said, "there wasn't a day that went by after I was out of my coma that I didn't think about you guys, I wanted to come here so bad but it took a while for me to heal and I had to go through months of therapy". Derek said, "sweetness I'm sorry that I failed to protect you".

She looked at him and said, "what happened to me wasn't your fault handsome, it was all on Zach", Derek said, "well I can promise you one thing he is going to pay for everything he's done to you". Reid smiled as he watched Derek wrap his arms around her, little did they know that Zach had been having someone monitoring Derek and the rest of the team since Penelopes reported "death".

Derek said, "baby girl why don't you sit down and rest and I will go and fix us some tea"?, she sighed and said, "tea sounds great handsome" he caressed her cheek before heading into the kitchen to fix the tea. Reid walked over and sat down beside her and said, "when he thought you were gone he was, he was completely inconsolable".

She looked over her shoulder at her chocolate adonis and said, "I figured as much, I was just as miserable, I would sit and look at pictures of all of you and close my eyes and wish I was there with you". Reid smiled and said, "Henry asks about you every day", she said, "ohhhhh my little love bug, how is he"?, Reid pulled out his cell and pulled up some pictures and handed the cell to Penelope.

She turned from picture to picture and said, "ohhhhh how he's grown", Reid said, "he is really getting into things now and he loves to snuggle up with me and Jayje now". She looked up at Reid and said, "I have really missed him and Jackers and I can't wait to see them again", he smiled and said, "JJ and Hotch are suppose to bring the boys here to see you today".

She looked back down at the pictures and said, "I can't believe how much he's changed and so fast"?, he nodded his head and said, "it's almost like it happened all at once". She sighed and said, "I've missed so much with them and with you guys", he hugged her again and said, "we have a lot of time to make up for that's for sure", she nodded her head and said, "that we do Spencer, that we do".

Derek walked back into the room with the tea and happily made his way toward his baby girl, he sat down on the couch between Penelope and Reid and said,  
>"are you resting sweetness"?, she looked up at him and said, "I sure am handsome, I sure am". She sat back on the couch and grinned when he pulled her legs up into his lap.<p>

She said, "what are you" and before she could finish she closed her eyes and moaned as he started rubbing her very tired feet, she sighed and said,  
>"ohhhhhhhh that feels amazinggggg". He laughed and said, "just sit back and enjoy it sweetness" and a few minutes later him and Reid grinned as they watched her as she peacefully slept.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Survival-Ch 12

Reid looked at Derek and said, "I wonder how long it's been since she slept like that"?, he said, "I'm guessing over 7 months pretty boy", he nodded his head and said, "have you called her brothers yet"?, he shook his head and grabbed his phone and said, "no I was going to do it before I carried her up to bed".

Reid grinned as he watched Derek head through the house with his cell to his ear, after a few rings he heard Payton say, "hey Derek", Derek smiled and said, "hey Payton, how is everybody doing"?, he sighed and said, "holding up, how about there"?, he said, "I've got some good news for you". Payton grinned and said, "I can always handle good news".

Derek said, "are your brothers there"?, he said, "yeah their in the kitchen, do I need to get them to"?, he said, "yeah because they are all gonna want to hear this, trust me". Payton got up and went into the kitchen and put the cell on speaker and said, "guys Derek's on the phone and he said that he has some good news for us".

Peter said, "good news, I can use some", Derek said, "are you all sitting down"?, they all said in unison, "yeah", he said, "Penelope's alive", Payton said, "whatttttt"?, Derek laughed and said, "her death was faked, she's here and she's alive". Parker said, "oh my god really"?, Derek said, "yes, she's safe and sound and sleeping on my couch right now".

Paul said, "wh wh what happened, where has she been all this time"?, Derek spent the next few minutes explainging everything to the brothers and it didn't take long before Parker said, "we'll be there as soon as we can". Derek said, "have a safe trip and we'll see you boys soon", as the call ended he couldn't help but smile was he heard the brothers all happy for the first time since they lost or thought they lost their sister.

He headed back into the living room and stood over Penelope smiling down at her, Reid walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she looks so peaceful doesn't she"?, he sighed happily and said, "she sure does". He looks at Reid and says, "her brothers will be here tomorrow, she is gonna be so happy".

Reid nodded his head and said, "definitley", Derek said, "I'm gonna carry my princess up to bed, nite Spencer", Reid laughed and said, "good night and if you need anything I'll be down here". Derek picked Penelope up bridal style and said, "alright pretty boy and if you need anything we'll be in my room", Reid nodded his head as he watched Derek heading toward the stairs.

Derek reached down and quickly pulled the covers down with one hand and then gently laid his baby girl down, he shed his shoes and stripped down into his boxers and slowly climbed on the bed behind her. He laid there looking at her for the longest time before wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

As he laid there holding her he couldn't believe that he was holding her in his arms but having her in his arms seemed as natural as breathing and now that he had her in his arms he never wanted to give her up, not ever. He loved the way their bodies felt together and the feeling of her laying up against him was making him extremely excited.

He closed his eyes and relished in the smell of her shampoo and before he knew it he was falling asleep, he just hoped that when he woke up the next morning that it all wasn't a dream. The next morning when Penelope opened her eyes she couldn't help but smile when she saw two dark arms around her,  
>she looked up and saw the handsome face of her sleeping best friend.<p>

She laid there looking at him for a few minutes and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to make love to Derek, she bit down on her lip and blushed a little as her eyes roamed down his body. Derek opened his eyes and said, "morning goddess", she looked up at him and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff".

He smiled as he rolled her over onto her back and said, "deal", Penelope grinned and said, "Derek we need to talk", he nodded his head and said, "I agree sweetness we do". They looked at each other and smiled, both afraid to say anything but finally they both took a deep breath and said in unison,  
>"I'm in love with you".<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter contains sexual content

Survival-Ch 13

They looked at each other and again in unison said, "what did you say"?, they laughed and Derek said, "I'm in love with you goddess and I was going to tell you but then you". Penelope put her finger on his lips and said, "and then you thought I died"?, he nodded his head yes, she said, "I'm head over heels with you to hotstuff", he smiled and said, "so I love you and you love me soooooo what are we going to do about it"?, she thought for a second and then leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

Derek slid his hand down her side and rested it on her butt, she moaned against his mouth as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they came apart gasping for air. He caresed her cheek and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl, so so beautiful".

He then started sliding her shirt off over her head, he moaned and said, 'you are perfect sweetness, perfect", he then slid his hand down gently caressing her breast, she moaned and said, "make love to me Derek". The need to possess her over took him and they quickly shed each other of their clothes before he crashed his lips against hers.

He rolled her back over onto her back and wasted no time getting between her creamy thighs, she bit down on her lip and said, "I love you so much", he gently kissed her lips and whispered, "I love you to". He lined himself up at her entrance and they both gasped in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned against his mouth as he slid in and out of her ever so slowly, he wanted their first time to be perfect for her because she deserved perfect. She raked her nails up and down his back as she relished in the love that was radiating from the man that she had loved for years.

Penelope arched her back and met him thrust for thrust as his pace quickened, the man that was making love to her was the man that had always and would always own her heart. Derek couldn't believe it, finally after all these years he is finally making love to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, his goddess, his baby girl, his Penelope.

Reid was sitting on the couch drinking coffee when he heard moaning coming from upstairs, he swallowed his coffee and stood up and headed toward the front door. He opened the door and said, "think I'll do a sweep of the grounds" as he closed the door he whispered, "it's about time" and as he stepped off the steps he couldn't help but smile.

The bedroom was filled with the sounds of pleasure as Derek and Penelope were building each other up to a very explosive orgasm, their bodies moved as one as their hands and lips roamed all over each others bodies. Derek smiled against Penelopes mouth as he felt her tightening up around him like a vise.

Seconds later they both exploded in pure bliss as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them both, he kissed her lips one final time and said, "I love you" before rolling off her and collapsing on the bed, instantly pulling her into his arms. He kissed her on the head and said, "that was amazing, you are amazing".

She rolled over onto her side and kissed his chest and ran her hand over his stomach and said, "that was totally amazeballs", he laughed and said, "I can't tell you how much I've missed you". She looked up at him and winked and said, "I think you just showed me handsome", he grinned and said, "give me a few minutes and then I'll show you again".

As they laid there holding each other they intertwined fingers and he said, "I almost lost you sweetness", she looked up at him and said, "but you didn't handsome, I'm here in your arms and I'm safe". He rolled her over onto her back and said, "and that is the way you're going to stay", he then claimed her mouth again as his lips crashed to hers.

Penelope smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms and legs around his waist as he slid inside her once again and they started making slow and very passionate love


	18. Chapter 18

Survival Ch 14 A- Family Reunion

Penelope smiled as Payton wrapped his arms around her and said, "it's so good to see you again squirt, I still can't believe what you have been through over the past 7 months". She kissed his cheek and said, "I'm just so sorry Pay, so so sorry that I couldn't contact you, any of you", he laid his head on hers and said, "that doesn't matter now, the only thing that matters is that you are safe and sound right here with us".

Peter said, "we thought that we had lost you", she nodded her head and said, "I was afraid of the same thing, when I first woke up I didn't know where I was or anything that was going on". Derek walked behind her and kissed the top of her head as she said, "it was a while before I was awake enough to really understand everything that had happened".

Parker couldn't stop smiling as he looked at his sister, she said, "I've missed you all so much", Parker said, "when Derek called us, we couldn't, we couldn't believe it, you were gone forever P". She said, "I'm sorry Park but", he said, "squirt you have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong, you are the victim here".

Paul nodded his head and said, "Parker's right baby sister, you are the victim", she took a deep breath and said, "I can't tell you how good it is to see you all again, how long are you going to stay"?, Payton said, "right now we aren't sure but we've been talking and this visit might be a rather long one".

Hotch stood up and said, "Penelope is the heart of our team and the glue that keeps us all together and when we thought we'd lost her to say that life had changed is an understatement". Penelope smiled and said, "I feel the same way bossman", Payton looked at Hotch and said, "now that she's finally here and safe what are we going to do about this Zach"?, the brothers listened as Hotch and the rest of the team filled the brothers in on the plans to trap Zach and his associates.

As Hotch and Dave were finishing up with the plan Penelope got up and headed out onto the back porch with her hotstuff hot on her heels, he walked up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her and said, "I still can't believe that you're here with me". She turned in his arms and leaned forward and kissed his lips and said, "me either, you have no idea how many nights I dreamed about you".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "ohhhhhh yes I can goddess", she smiled as she ran her hand across his chest and said, "I was so so lost without you Derek". He kissed the end of her nose and said, "the feeling's mutual baby girl, you are the thread that holds me and my heart together and when you were gone I was falling apart".

She looked up at him and said, "do you remember that Christmas a few years ago when your mom and sisters surprised you"?, he nodded his head and said,  
>"I sure do, that was one of the best Christmass I've ever had". She smiled and said, "welllllll I arranged for them to come as a surprise for you my sexy sexy hotstuff".<p>

He kissed her lips gently and said, "I know baby girl", she said, "but how did you know"?, he tapped the end of her nose with his finger and said, "you knew how much I needed to see them and with our schedule I wasn't able to fly out sooooooo you my beautiful angel of mercy, you called and talked to momma and my sisters and then arranged for them to come and spend the holiday with me".

She took a deep breath and said, "you are my heart Derek and when you hurt, I hurt", he wrapped his arms snuggly around her and said, "I hurt baby girl,  
>I hurt so bad when you were gone but now that I have you here in my arms where you belong, I'm not letting you go". She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his.<p>

When they pulled apart she said, "good because I'm where I want to be", he smiled as he leaned in for another kiss, Parker walked over to the door and couldn't help but smile as he watched his baby sister and Derek wrapped in each others arms. He took a deep breath and whispered, "finally P, you're finally getting the love you truly deserve" before walking over to rejoin the rest of the family.


	19. Chapter 19

Survival-Ch 14

Hotch and the rest of the team got out of their cars and met Reid on the porch, Dave said, "what are you doing out here kid"?, he grinned and said,  
>"I thought that Derek and Penelope could use a little time alone". Hotch laughed and said, "ohhhhhh, so he finally told her huh"?, Reid took a deep breath and said, "yeah and apparently the feeling is mutual".<p>

Reid reached out and took some of the bags Rossi was carrying and said, "how much stuff did you buy"?, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "it's been a long time since we've had a family dinner soooooooo I wanted to make sure that we had enough food". Hotch laughed and said, "ohhhhh I think you have enough food".

JJ wrapped her arm around her husband and kissed his cheek and intertwined their fingers as they all headed inside, Emily grins as she leans in toward her husband and whispers, "it's about time they get together", he nodded his head as he kissed her temple. Dave rubbed his face and grinned as he looked over his shoulder toward the stairs.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside Penelope and says, "damn baby girl are you trying to kill your man"?, she threw her leg over his waist and grinned as she straddled him. She put her hands on his chest and said, "is that what you are, are you my man"?, he raised up and kissed her lips passionately and said, "always have been and always will be", she smiled as she crashed her lips against his.

A few minutes later after their dinner was all set up Emily said, "welllllll I'm gonna go up and check on them and make sure they are still alive", JJ said, "knock first, pleaseeeee don't open that door". Emily grinned and said, "ohhhhhh don't worry I won't", Emily took a deep breath as she stopped at the top of the stairs.

She raised her hand to knock on the door and heard Penelope giggling, she smiled and turned and headed back down the stairs, when she sat down on the couch Hotch said, "what happened"?, she said, "I couldn't bother them, I raised my hand to knock on the door and heard PG laughing and I just couldn't do it".

Dave shook his head and said, "HEY YOU TWO COME UP FOR AIR WE HAVE FOOD DOWN HERE", Reid laughed and said, "way to go Dave" a few seconds later they heard the happy couple say in unison, "we'll be right downnnnnn". Hotch took a sip of his wine and said, "I still can't believe that Strauss and the director faked Penelopes death and neither took the time to tell me about it".

Emily opened her mouth to say something and then there was a knock at the door, she got up and walked over and opened the door and saw a young man about 19 years old standing there with a package. She said, "can I help you"?, the boy looked down at his clipboard and said, "I have a delivery for a Derek Morgan, is he here"?, Emily looked over her shoulder and saw Derek and Penelope walking down the stairs and said, "Morgan there is a delivery for you at the door".

He walked over and signed for it and said, "thank you", the young boy smiled and said, "have a good evening sir" before turning and walking back toward his car. Derek closed the door and said, "I wonder who this is from"?, Penelope said, "did you order something and forget about it maybe"?, he said,  
>"I don't remember ordering anything".<p>

He started opening the box and inside the box was pictures of Penelope and they were from earlier in the day", Hotch said, "what is it Morgan"?, he looked up and said, "it's pictures of baby girl from earlier today, who is doing this and how do they know that she's alive"?, Penelope covered her mouth with her hands and said, "it's Zach I just know it".

Hotch stood up and walked over to the window just in time to see a car pull away, he pulled out his cell and dialed a number and after a few rings he said, "mam we have a problem, someone knows that Penelope is alive". Derek gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and said,  
>"it's alright sweetness, we won't let anybody hurt you, not again".<p>

She looked up at him and he said, "I just got you back again and I'm not about to lose you again", a few minutes later Hotch walked back over and took a deep breath before he said, "Strauss informed me that she was just notified that Zach and his associates, the same associates that kidnapped the girls 7 months ago are in Virginia".

Derek said, "we need to make sure baby girl is safe no matter what"?, he nodded his head in agreement and said, "from here on out until Zach and his men are caught we have all been put on protective detail". Penelope said, "I can't let you all do this, I can't let you all put your lives in danger for me".

Hotch said, "we're all family Penelope and family is there for family", she looked around the room and said, "are you sure about this"?, they all smiled at her and in unison said, "yesssss". She took a deep breath and listened as they all started discussing what they were going to do to try to trap Zach and his men.

After the plan was in place Penelope sat back and sighed happily with Dereks arms wrapped around her, they were all sitting and talking when there was a knock at the door. JJ stood up and walked over and opened the door to see 4 very happy smiling faces, she said, "come in", they stepped inside and walked over to the couch.

Penelope stood up and ran happily into her brothers arms, one by one they told her how much they had missed her and how much they loved her, she wiped away her tears as she filled her brothers in on what had happened and why they had to fake her death.


	20. Chapter 20

Survival-Ch 15

Penelopes brothers decided that they would stay in town closer to her for a little while so they were currently renting a huge place a few blocks up the road. She was so happy, she not only had her BAU family but she had her brothers with her now and as she laid on the bed she couldn't help but smile because her life was falling into place, nwo all they had to do was catch Zach and his associates.

The next several days passed by without any problems as the team worked on their plan, the ball was in Zachs court now and they were currently waiting on him to make his next move. Everybody had been working hard trying to keep Penelope safe, so hard in fact that the girls hadn't had a chance to talk to Penelope about her and Derek, welllll that was till now.

JJ and Emily walked over and sat down on the couch beside Penelope and JJ said, "sooooo about you and Derek", Penelope grinned and said, "we're finally together where we belong". Emily giggled and said, "yeah we know, we kinda heard you the other day", she blushed and said, "sorry girlies, I didn't know that anybody was here but Spencer".

Emily laughed and said, "it's fine PG, we didn't really hear that much but Spencer on the other hand", she covered her face with her hands and said, "I'm so mortified". JJ said, "don't be, you and Derek are together, you have waited years to be together". JJ put her hand on Penelopes and said, "we thought we lost you Garcie and Derek, well he was unconsolable when he thought you were gone".

Penelope sighed and said, "there wasn't a day that went by that I wasn't thinking about you guys, all of you", Emily said, "I can't imagine what you've been through". Penelope looked down at her hands and said, "when Zach stabbed me I thought, I thought", JJ gently squeezed her hand and said, "it's okay Garcie you don't have to".

Penelope looked up at her friend and said, "I need to do this Jayje", the girls nodded their head as they listened to Penelope, she took a deep breath and said, "I thought I was going to die and my major regret was that I didn't tell my hotstuff how much I loved him, really loved him". Emily looked at her and said, "that was Dereks biggest regret to PG".

She said, "I was so afraid that you would all be mad at me", JJ said, "why would we be mad, you're alive Garcie, you're here with us", she said, "but Strauss kept everything from you and when I was able to get in contact with you she wouldn't let me". Emily said, "she was afraid that if we knew you were alive that we would be in more danger".

Penelope said, "I knew how you were doing, she kept me updated on all of you and it broke my heart to know that you were all hurting over me", Emily wiped her eyes and said, "let's not dwell on the bad stuff anymore, let's concentrate on the good stuff, ya know like you and Derek". Penelope blushed and said, "I love him so much".

Emily said, "sooooooo how was it"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "it was amazingggggggg, mind blowing definitley mind blowing", JJ said, "that's great Garcie, we are so happy for the two of you". Penelope said, "my lovebug is so loving and sweet and I still can't believe that he loves me as much as I love him".

Derek walked into the room and said, "what are you ladies talking about"?, Emily said, "were your ears burning Morgan"?, he laughed and said, "were you talking about little old me"?, Penelope kissed him gently on the lips and said, "we were". Derek sighed happily as he wrapped his arm around her and said, "well I hope that you were kind".

She ran her hand up his thigh and said, "ohhhhhh I was handsome, I was", Derek intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "good sweetness, very very good". Hotch walked into the room and said, "is everything alright in here"?, Penelope nodded her head yes and said, "everything's great bossman, everything's great", he smiled and said, "I'm glad Garcia".

Dave walked over to the window and said, "has anybody noticed that the same black 4 door has been sitting up the road for the passed several hours"?, Derek said, "there shouldn't be anybody there, she's gone on vacation and won't be back till the end of the month". Hotch said, "we need to run the plates and see who it belongs to".

Reid picked up the binoculars and said, "the number is CFD-342", Penelope picked up her computer and did her thing and a few minutes later she looked up and said, "it's Zachs car". Hotch said, "is that what the computer says"?, she shook her head and said, "not technically", he said, "well then how do you know it's him"?, she said, "that's easy bossman".

The team waited for her to fill them in, she said, "I've known Zach for a while and he's used several names in the past", Hotch nodded his head and said, "what name is the car listed"?, she said, "Albert Goble". Derek said, "so I take it Albert Goble was one of his aliass"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "it was but that's not the best thing".

The BAU family sit listening as Penelope filled them in on what Zachs plan was, a few minutes later Dave said, "he's a sneaky little bastard, I'll give him that". Derek rubbed his hands together and said, "when I get my hands on him, he's a dead bastard", Penelope gently squeezed his hand and said, "I love you".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to sweetness", she laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed happily as Dave, Hotch and Reid walked into the kitchen. Hotch said, "we need to inform the proper authorties about Zachs plan, he can't get away with this, if he does it will cause a ripple effect for years", Dave and Reid nodded their heads in agreement as Hotch filled them in on his plan to stop Zach permanently.


	21. Chapter 21

Survival-Ch 16

Penelope bit down on her lip as she along with Reid and JJ headed out the front door, they were all smiles as they headed toward the car, they knew that Zach and his associates were somewhere close watching so they put on quite a show. Zach licked his lips and said, "there's my Rosebud, I knew that she wasn't dead".

One of his men said, "what are we going to do now sir"?, he took a deep breath and said, "we are going to take her again, that's what we are going to do now". The man said, "since it is just Ms. Garcia and two agents it shouldn't be hard to get to her", Zach said, "trust me Todd it won't be as easy as you think to get your hands on her".

Todd laughed and said, "do you love her sir"?, he thought for a minute and said, "I do, I always have and there was a time that she loved me to but now it's obvious that she doesn't feel the same way anymore". Todd said, "I'm sorry sir, it's never easy to have a broken heart", Zach laughed and said,  
>"I would hardly say that I was heartbroken Todd but thanks for the concern".<p>

Todd said, "it looks like they are heading toward town, do you want us to force them off the road and get hold of Ms. Garcia"?, he said, "yes because the sooner we get our hands on Penelope the better because our time is running out". Todd glanced through the mirror and said, "there is a straight stretch right ahead sir, we will force her off the road there", Zach nodded his head and said, "sounds good Todd".

Todd watched as the car heading around the curve, he speeded up and drove around the car, Reid looked over and then floored the car, Todd said, "nice try agent". He floored their car and forced Reid off the road and said, "nice try but not good enough", Zach and the rest of his men got out of the car and ran toward the car.

He threw the door open and was met by Dereks gun in his face, Derek said, "hello Zack", he said, "welllllllll this is a surprise, where is my beautiful Rosebud"?, Derek said, "she's somewhere safe". Zach said, "we watched her climb into the back of this car", he said, "that you did", he said, "she's in the trunk isn't she"?, he smirked as he said, "Zach you are under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of three FBI agents, for anything else we can think of".

Zach smiled and said, "you think you are soooo good don't you"?, he slapped the cuffs on his wrist and said, "you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law". He took a deep breath and said, "you have the right to an attorney and to have one with you at questioning and if you can't afford one it will be appointed to you, do you understand these rights as I have read them to you"?, he nodded his head and said, "I sure do but can you answer one question for me"?, he smiled and said, "sure".

Zach said, "where is Penelope"?, he pulled down the section of the seat and held out his hand and said, "come on baby girl, it's safe", Penelope then put her hand in his and smiled as she appeared in the back seat. He stepped aside and said, "are you alright baby girl"?, she said, "fine handsome, just fine".

Zach said, "you tricked me Rosebud", she said, "that we did Zach but don't feel bad, we took your associates down earlier", he said, "associates, what associates are you talking about"?, she said, "ohhhhhh then ones that were going to bring down the computers world wide". He said, "good job Rosebud, very good job".

She wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "it was all of us, we brought you down", Derek cupped her face in his hands and then kissed her gently on the lips and said, "that we did baby girl, that we did". Zach said, "please take me away before I lose my lunch", Derek and Penelope were both laughing as they watched Zach and his associates being put into the back of the police cars.

Reid smiled and said, "I'm glad that's over", Penelope hugged him and then one by one the rest of the team and said, "thank you all so much for what you did". Emily smiled and said, "nobody was going to take the heart away from this team, not again", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "who feels like celebrating"?, everybody laughed and said, "I DO" in unison.

Derek and Penelope walked hand in hand toward the car and the last thing Zach saw before the car pulled away was Derek wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her lips passionately.


	22. Chapter 22

Survival-Ch 17

As Derek and Penelope walked back into his house he pulled her into his arms and said, "I can't believe that it's finally over", she rested her forehead against his and said, "neither can I handsome, neither can I". He cupped her face in his hands and said, "so beautiful do you have any plans"?, she sighed and said, "plans for what"?, he kissed her lips and said, "ohhhhhh plans for the rest of your life"?, she said, "wh wh what"?, he smiled as he walked over to the cabinet and opened a drawer.

She felt her heart racing as he got the box and dropped down to one knee and said, "Penelope, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and 7 months ago I thought that I had lost you forever". She bit down on her bottom lip as he said, "baby girl will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?, she got down on her knees and put his face in her hands and said, "yes handsome, yes".

He leaned forward and said, "really"?, she crashed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she said, "yes really, you are the man I have waited my entire life for and now that I have you I'm not letting you go". He took the ring out of the box and smiled as he slid it on her finger ever so gently before bringing her hand to his lips.

Penelope wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, they pulled apart when they heard the sound of hands clapping from the door. They looked up to see Penelopes brothers, Fran, the girls and the team standing there, Penelope said, "how long have you all been there"?, Payton said, "we were here when you got home buttttttttt you were a little occupied".

Derek helped her up off the floor and then quickly wrapped his arms around her, Parker said, "I can't believe it, only a few weeks ago life was just barely ebbing by and here today my sister is alive and well and getting married". Penelope relaxed in Dereks arms and said, "Pay, I was hoping that you would give me away at the wedding".

He walked over and hugged her and said, "it would be my honor squirt", she playfully hit him on the shoulder and said, "are you ever gonna stop calling me that"?, he looked at the other brothers and then at her and they all said in unison, "NOPE". Penelope smiled and then looked at JJ and Em and said, "girlies will you be my bridesmaids"?, they hugged her and said, "we'd love to".

Derek looked at Hotch and Reid and said, "will you two stand up with me and be my bestmen"?, Reid smiled and said, "absolutely Morgan", he put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "now that we have that taken care of we still have one big question left". Penelope said, "what question is that my handsome hunk"?, he laughed and shook his head and said, "when are we getting married"?, she said, "how long of an engagement were you thinking hotstuff"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "as far as I'm concerned 1 day is to long to wait".

She smiled and said, "how about we plan it for Sunday"?, Fran smiled and said, "that gives us 3 days to get everything ready", she nodded her head and said, "do you think that will give us enough time"?, she put her hand on Penelopes and said, "with all of us working on it that will be more than enough time".

Penelope walked over to the table and picked up the notebook and sat down and started making a list of everything they needed to do, a few minutes later the lists were finished and everybody split up and started working on their part of the list. Derek wrapped his arms around his beautiful finacee and kissed her lips gently.

When they pulled apart he said, "I love you sweetness", she ran her hand up his chest and said, "I love you to hotstuff", he grinned and said, "I can't believe that in a few days you're going to be my wife". She smiled and said, "believe it my love because after Sunday you are going to be stuck with me forever and ever".

He laughed and said, "I'm going to hold you to that", she gave him a gentle kiss before heading out the door with the girls and his mom to shop for a wedding dress. Derek sighed as he watched his happy bride to be get into the car, he couldn't wait for them to be married, he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life loving her.


	23. Chapter 23

Survival-Ch 18

The next 3 days passed and it was finally the morning of the wedding, Penelope woke up really nervous, she couldn't believe that she was finally going to marry her hotstuff, the man she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. Derek stood looking at Reid who was currently helping Derek with his tie.

Derek said, "I don't know what's wrong with me pretty boy", Reid laughed and said, "you're nervous Morgan, that's what's wrong", he sighed and said, "is it normal for the groom to be nervous"?, Reid said, "ohhhh yes very normal". Hotch and Dave walked into the room and Dave said, "what are you two talking about in here"?, Reid said, "we are talking about nerves for the groom on the wedding day".

Hotch said, "ahhhhhh yes the dreaded nerves", Dave said, "I'm sure you haven't forgotten how nervous Spencer was have you"?, he grinned as the memory came back to his mind. He said, "I just hope that when I'm standing in the front of the church that I can remember to breathe". Payton walked into the room and said, "we just wanted to check on the groom to make sure he was doing alright".

Derek held his shaking hand out and said, "other than thisssss I'm fine", Payton laughed and said, "yeah squirt is the same way", Derek said, "I bet my baby girl is beautiful isn't she"?, Parker stepped forward and said, "she looks like a princess". Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you aren't going to be able to keep your eyes off of her".

Derek laughed and said, "I'm already there man", Hotch grinned and said, "he's got you there Dave", Reid said, "if you will excuse me I need to go and check on the boys, they are being to quiet". When Reid stepped into the front of the church he saw Jack and Henry sitting there in the seat talking about their favorite superhero.

Henry looked up and said, "hiiiiiii daddy", Reid ruffled the little boys hair and said, "hi buddy, are you two doing okay"?, Jack said, "we fine, we tawking about For wif his big hamer". Reid said, "For who's For"?, Sarah walked over and said, "I think he's talking about Thor", Jack nodded his head and said, "that what I said For".

Reid said, "sorry buddy", Jack laughed and said, "it otay", Reid said, "are you boys ready for the wedding"?, Henry nodded his head and said, "uh huh we weady". Sarah said, "Penelope is almost ready, Desi and JJ are putting her veil on right now", Reid looked up to see people walking into the church,  
>he smiled and said, "the service will be starting in a few minutes".<p>

Sarah said, "how's my baby brother doing"?, Reid laughed and said, "nervous, he's very nervous but when he sees Garcia all that will fade", Sarah nodded her head and said, "I'm so glad that they are finally getting together". Reid smiled at her and said, "me to, there for the longest time we didn't think this was going to happen and then she "died" and came back and now that he has her back in his life he isn't letting her go again", Sarah nodded her head in agreement.

Penelope sighed happily as JJ pulled the veil over Penelopes face, she said, "ohhhhh Garcie you look amazing", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you all so much for everything you've done for hotstuff and me". JJ hugged her friend and said, "that's what family does Garcie", Penelope said, "ohhhhh sunshine you are going to make me cry and we don't have time to redo my makeup".

Emily said, "Morgan isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off of you PG", she smiled and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that in a few minutes I'm going to be married to my best friend". Fran hugged her and said, "I've never seen my baby boy happier than he is since you came back into his life".

She sniffed and said, "I was so afraid that I would never see him again and then I got the call and I was so excited but I was terrified", Fran said, "awwwwww honey why were you terrified"?, she said, "I was afraid that everybody would be mad at me". Emily said, "ohhhhhh PG nobody was mad at you we were all so happy that you were back home with us where you belong", she pulled everybody into a group hug and said, "I love you all sooooooo sooooo much".

They pulled apart when there was a knock at the door, JJ walked over and opened the door and said, "come on in Payton", he stepped inside and said, "ohhhhhh squirt you look amazing". She said, "thank you Pay", he hugged her and said, "you look so much like mom today", she smiled and said, "awwwww thank you so much, I really needed to hear that today".

He kissed her cheek and said, "are you ready to become a married woman"?, she took a deep breath and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be", the girls all smiled and hugged her as they made their way out of the room. Payton held out his arm and said, "shall we squirt"?, she laughed and said, "lead the way big brother, lead the way".


	24. Chapter 24

Survival-Ch 19

Payton took one final glance at his sister before they started slowly making their way up the aisle, once she started she smiled as she met eyes with her handsome groom. Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was beautiful, she looked like a princess from a fairy tale, he couldn't stop looking at her, the closer she got to him the faster he wanted her beside him.

Fran sighed happily as she felt Daves arms wrap lovingly around her, he kissed her cheek and said, "kitten looks beautiful", Fran nodded her head and said, "she does, she looks like a princess". The church was silent except for the bridal march as the bride made her way up the long aisle, she took a deep breath as they finally stopped at the front of the church.

Payton smiled and said, "you look amazing squirt", she sniffed and said, "I love you Pay", he winked at her and said, "I love you to kiddo", he then put her hand in Dereks before walking back over and sitting with the other brothers. Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "you look sooooooo beautiful".

Penelope grinned and said, "you don't look so bad yourself hotstuff", causing the minister to laugh, a few seconds later the minister said, "dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia". Penelope sighed happily as she felt a tear slid down her cheek.

The ceremony continued on for several minutes before the minister looked at the happy couple and said, "I understand that you have written your own vows for each other"?, they smiled and in unison said, "yes sir". He then asked for the rings, JJ and Reid smiled as they handed the rings over to the minister.

The minister then handed Penelopes ring to Derek and said, "slide the ring on Penelopes finger and then recite your vows", Derek took the ring into his hand and nervously slid the ring on her finger. He smiled and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me".

She felt her heart soar as he said, "I've loved you for years, you are my best friend, my God given solace", he took a deep breath and said, "and when I thought that I had lost you I didn't want to live". She squeezed his hand as he said, "but now I have you back in my arms where you belong and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

He smiled and said, "I can't wait to show you everyday for the rest of our lives how much you mean to me, I promise here today in front of our family and friends to love you as long as there is breath in my body". He then brought her hand up to his lip and gently pressed a kiss to the top of it before winking at her.

The minister then handed Penelope Dereks wedding band and said, "slide the ring on Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him", she took the ring into her fingers and slowly and nervously slid it onto Dereks finger. He smiled as she said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are now and will always be the love of my life".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I don't know what I would do without you, you have been my best friend for years, you are my guiding light,  
>and today you become my husband, the man I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with". Penelope said, "I was so afraid for a while that I would never get to see you again but God works in mysterious ways because here I am back in your arms and your heart".<p>

Penelope sighed happily and said, "I promise here in front of our family and friends today that I will love you forever and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you". The minister said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two cannot be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few moments of silence the minister smiled and said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife, what God has joined together let no man put asunder". Derek smiled when the minister said, "Derek you may kiss your bride", he raised the veil and smiled as he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against his new brides.

When they pulled apart the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan". As the room filled with the sounds of hands clapping Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she wiped her eyes and said, "I love you more, Mr. Morgan" before their lips met for another soft, gentle, loving kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

Survival-Ch 20

The newlyweds slowly made their way toward the reception hall but when they got into the hall Derek pulled Penelope aside and wrapped his arms around her and crashed his lips against hers. His hands slid down her body and rested them on the back of her dress, when they pulled apart she said, "I can't believe it handsome, I can't believe that we are finally married".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "believe it sweetness, you are now and forever Mrs. Derek Morgan", she looked down at her rings and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, he leaned in and kissed his way from her cheek down to the curve of her neck. She smiled as he said, "you have my love,  
>you have and I can assure you that after this reception is over I'm going to return the favor by showing you how much you mean to me".<p>

She giggled and said, "ohhhhhhh I love show and tell handsome", he intertwined their fingers and said, "come on woman, the sooner we finish this reception the sooner we get to play show and tell". Penelope laughed as they walked into the huge reception room only to be met by their family and friends cheering and clapping their hands.

Derek led his new bride to the center of the room and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as Here and Now started playing, she looked at him and said, "ohhhh handsome, I love it". He kissed her lips and said, "I know that this is one of your favorite older songs soooooo I wanted it to be our first dance song".

She smiled and said, "ohhhhhh mister you are really racking up the bonus points here", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "ohhhhh really"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhhhh yes". Everybody watched as the happy couple danced their way across the floor wrapped in each others loving arms, Fran took a deep breath and smiled as she watched her son dancing with his new bride.

About an hour later Derek led Penelope over to the cake table, the cake was a 3 tier cake with a huge fountain under it and a bride and groom on the top layer. Penelope put her hand on top of Dereks and they both grinned as they pushed the knife through the bottom layer of cake, Derek then put the small piece in a saucer.

Everybody laughed as she smashed the cake all over each others faces and then Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently before licking the icing off her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he said, "you taste yummy baby girl", she laughed as she licked the icing off his cheek and said,  
>"ohhhhhh handsome so do you".<p>

The reception continued for several more hours before Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and whispered, "are you ready to head to our room"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm more than ready handsome, more than ready". They then walked over and started saying their goodbyes to their family and friends before they headed to the waiting limo.

The ride to their hotel didn't take long and soon they were walking into their room, after locking the door Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers. They pulled apart several long minutes later gasping for air, Derek said, "you are so beautiful", she smiled and said, "you clean up pretty good yourself handsome, he laughed.

They then started working on getting each other out of their clothes and soon they were rolling around on the bed like two horny teenagers, Derek took the time to kiss, lick and suck every part of his brides body that he possible could while she moaned his name from under him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "stop teasing handsome, I need you inside me now".

He quickly got between her creamy thighs and said, "your wish is my command Mrs. Morgan" and they both moaned in pleasure as he thrusted himself inside her.


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter contains sexual content

Survival-Ch 21

Derek closed his eyes and moaned her name as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper still inside her, she arched her back and screamed his name as he pounded in and out of her hard and fast. It was like they couldn't get close enough to each other, their hands and lips roamed all over each others bodies as they explored every aspect of each others bodies.

Derek thrusted his tongue inside her mouth earning a moan of pleasure from his new bride, she then preceeded to rake her nails up and down his muscular back earning moans and groans of approval from him. He then slowly kissed his way down her beautiful perfect body, she bit down on her bottom lip when he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

She felt tingles all through her body as his tongue swirled around her erect nipple, he looked up at her and said, "my baby girl likes that doesn't she"?, Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh yes, please don't stop, please don't stop". He then switched to the other nipple to show it the same amount of special attention.

The sounds of soft romantic music filled the room as the newlyweds moved together building each other up to what was promised to be a very very explosive orgasm. Penelope knew that she wasn't going to be able to last much longer and she wanted their first time together as husband and wife to last a little longer so she surprised him by rolling them over so that she was on top.

Derek smiled up at her and said, "oh hell yeah baby girl", his hands then went up to cup her breasts, she threw her head back and said, "oh my god yes Derek" as he started tweaking her perky nipples. He then raised up and crashed his lips to hers, she put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back down on the bed as she started riding him harder and faster.

Derek said, "I love you goddess", she intertwined their fingers and put their hands over his head as their bodies moved as one, Derek couldn't help but smile as he felt her starting to tighten up around him. He then rolled them back over and started pounding into her hard and fast again and it didn't take long before they both came with each others names on their lips.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside her and said, "oh my god sweetness, that was without a doubt mindblowing", she kissed her way up from his chest to his lips and said, "I couldn't have said it better handsome". She looked up at him and said, "I still can't believe that everything's finally over and I am finally safe".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "it is and you are", she smiled and said, "wellllllll Mr. Morgan my sexy husband", he laughed and said, "wellllll what Mrs. Morgan my beautiful wife"?, she giggled and said, "I have never been happier than I am right now", he brushed a lock of hair out of her face and said, "you are my life baby girl and I promise that I will show you everyday how much I love you".

She smiled and said, "you are the love of my life Derek Michael Morgan and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life being with you, loving you and making you the happiest man in the world". He rolled her over onto her back and said, "I am already the happiest man in the world my sweet, loving and very sexy minx of a wife".

She wrapped her hands around the back of his head and said, "make love to me hotstuff", he brushed his lips ever so gently against hers as he once again thrusted himself inside her. Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as they started making slow and very passionate love until they both collapsed exhausted and gasping for air a couple of hours later.

As they laid there wrapped in each others arms Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl", she looked up tiredly at him and said,  
>"and I love you hotstuff". A few minutes later the room was filled with the sound of light snoring coming from the exhausted but very happily newlywed couple.<p>

One chapter left guys


	27. Chapter 27

Survival-Ch 22

The Epilogue- 10 Years Later

Dave walks over and kisses the side of his wifes neck and says, "how much long Bella"?, she said, "I would say probably about 10 minutes, so if you want to go out and check on the meat on the grill I'll gather everybody up". He kissed her lips gently and said, "anything for you Bella", as he walked by her he playfully slapped her butt and she said, "you are gonna get it David Rossi", he laughed and said, "promises promises Mrs. Rossi" as he walked out into the back yard.

Penelope laughed as she watched her 9 year old twin daughters Hope and Hannah chasing 11 year old Henry Reid and 13 year old Jack Hotchner through the yard. Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "where's Adam and Josh"?, Adam Morgan is their 7 year old and Josh their 4 year old.

Penelope said, "well Adam is playing with Morgan and Josh is playing with Samantha", Morgan Reid was the 7 year old son of JJ and Reid and Samantha is the 5 year old daughter of Hotch and Emily. Derek said, "how are you feeling today sweetness"?, she sighed and said, "doing pretty good my love but your daughter", she said rubbing her growing stomach, is laying on my bladder today".

Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "easy in there baby girl, be good to your momma" and he couldn't help but smile as she kicked against his hand. He kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I'm starving I'm going to go check on the grill", she then watched as he headed across the yard to join Hotch, Dave and Reid.

JJ and Emily walked over and JJ said, "how are you doing Garcie"?, she said, "doing pretty good Jayje", Emily said, "have you heard anything yet"?, she smiled and said, "yeah we found out right before everybody started arriving for the party that Zach got turned down on his appeals". Emily said, "so what does that mean"?, she said, "that was his final appeal so he will have to adjust to being in prison for the rest of his life for what he did to us".

Emily and JJ both hugged their friend and JJ said, "I made some of those brownies you like", Penelope grinned and said, "I can hardly wait", Emily said,  
>"are you still having that little problem you were telling us about"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I am, I constantly crave sex, I mean with the others it was bad but with this little one here I am craving Derek like every few hours".<p>

JJ laughed and said, "I bet Morgan isn't complaining", she laughed and said, "oh no he is a very happy and satisfied man", Emily looked over her shoulder checking to make sure the kids were still playing. JJ said, "when I was pregnant with Morgan I couldn't get enough of Reid, I had to be touching him almost all the time and that wasn't easy when we were out on cases", earning a giggle from Emily.

Dave said, "you look tired Derek, is Penelope still"?, Derek said, "6 times today so far", Hotch said, "ahhhhh yes pregnancy hormones, I just love those little buggers". Derek said, "it's like we can't get enough of each other", Hotch said, "Emily's hormones are kicking in right now", Reid said, "how far along is she"?, Hotch said, "she is starting her 6th month".

Reid said, "Jayje is just starting her 3rd month but her sex drive has always been high, pregnant or not", Dave covered his ears and said, "this is wayyyyyyyy to much info guys, I mean I love you and everything butttttt". Derek laughed and said, "what's the matter old man, not getting any"?, he smiled and said, "well son me and your mom have had sex 4 times today and the last time was right before we left the house to come here".

He said, "forget I asked", Dave laughed and said, "I thought you would see things my way", Hope ran over to her dad and said, "daddy how much longer we're starvingggg"?, he kissed her cheek and said, "go ahead and round everybody up sweetie". She smiled as she ran across the yard telling everybody that the food was ready".

The kids were at one table and the adults were at the other two, Derek said, "where are your brothers today baby girl"?, she said, "Parker and Payton are working and the other two are out of town with their girlfriends but they all promised that when everybody was in town that we would get together again".

Penelope said, "what about Sarah and Desi"?, Derek said, "Desi is working a double shift today and Sarah isn't coming home until tomorrow, she has been checking in on one of her friends". Penelope said, "ohhhhh yeah Becky just had a baby didn't she"?, he smiled and said, "yeah she just had a little boy last week and she went to help her out while she recovered from her C-Section", Penelope kissed his cheek and smiled.

Derek kissed Penelope gently on the lips and said, "I love you baby", she winked at him and said, "I love you to chocolate drop", he shook his head as he sat down beside her. As everybody started eating Derek couldn't help but smile as he looked around at all the smiling happy faces and it was then that he knew that he was without a doubt the luckiest man in the world.

As he thought back about his hellish 7 months without is baby girl he knew now that it made him stronger and it definitely made him realize that his life was complete with his baby girl. He put his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed and when their daughter kicked against his hand it brought another smile to that handsome face of his.

The party continued on for several hours as the growing family enjoyed spending quality time as a family


End file.
